Izumi Ito
Izumi Ito is a walking paradox. She holds massive amounts of chakra, yet prefers the use of subtle techniques. She is a member of both the elite ANBU and virtuoso medical-nin. Fighting Style Despite being a member of black ops, or perhaps because of, Izumi despises head-on combat and chooses never to fight directly. She instead prefers to incapacitate her opponents or avoid disputes all together. When forced to fight Izumi will utilize a mixture of genjutsu, debilitation, and pure deception. Although she wields a sword like all ANBU members typically do, Izumi excels at hand-to-hand contact augmented with quick reflexes and fast jutsu to overwhelm her opponents. Lightning Release techniques combined with precise chakra control gives her a quasi unique style of fighting - by redirecting the flow of chakra to specific parts of her body in controlled doses, Izumi can exert a sudden burst of power to the target similar to the one of a kind method of fighting employed by the Hyuga Clan -- if willing to do so, she can also cut off her opponent's chakra flow momentarily if she hits her mark. When not imbuing her taijutsu with her own chakra, Izumi uses crippling lightning based abilities to numb her opponents, rendering them unable to fight. When forced to draw her sword Izumi will typically fall back on basic genjutsu and other simple techniques. Her style of fighting evolves from combative and debilitating and instead focuses on ending the battle either by retreating or by force. When fighting with her sword, Izumi typically starts a fight with her trademark Genjutsu: Cloud technique, in which Izumi conjures a clone of herself to charge the target and explode into an obscuring cloud. This not only attempts to psych the opponent out but also gives Izumi a tactical advantage on the battle field, removing the target's vision while also leaving behind a sizable cloud that can then be used in offensive attacks. Along with this, Izumi also enjoys using the clone and shadow clone techniques to overwhelm her opponents. Other jutsu she uses include Temporary Paralysis Technique, and her own variation of the Body Flicker Technique jutsu. Anatomical Knowledge in Combat Thanks to her time as a medical-nin, Izumi has gathered a wealthy amount of knowledge about the human body. Possibly one of her greatest aspects in combat is her developing ability to achieve such feats as knowing exactly where to hit her opponent's body as well as how hard to strike or how deep to cut. This allows Izumi a better chance to incapacitate her enemy either to disengage from combat, to bring a suspect in for interrogation, etc. Izumi's training as a medic has also broadened her wisdom of the body's 316 different chakra points. She puts this knowledge to use in fights in order to enfeeble her targets. Equipment & Weaponry Abilities Although genjutsu may be Izumi's greatest strength in terms of jutsu techniques, she maintains a healthy mixture of genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu at her disposal. Perhaps most notable about Izumi is how often she weaves different forms of jutsu into her fighting style, combining ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu in nearly every attack she makes. Ninjutsu Clone techniques are, by far, Izumi's most used ninjutsu. Be it tangible or not, Izumi uses the clones to distract and overwhelm her opponent, along with setting up various combos by herself. Notably, Izumi's signature Genjutsu: Cloud is itself a clone technique and is often used in conjunction with other techniques and tactics. Among Izumi's favorite offensive techniques include various lightning based abilities such as Lightning Release: Surge of Lightning and Lightning Release: Lightning Cloud to fight her opponents. Aside from these few abilities, Izumi's other ninjutsu consist of augmenting her abilities and equipment in various different ways. Her Vibrating Steel, Thunder Step, and Fists of Lightning techniques are all examples of this. Taijutsu Genjutsu List of Jutsu Cloud Clone Technique* Clone Technique Genjutsu: Cloud* Lightning Release: Lightning Cloud* Lightning Release: Surge of Lightning* Shadow Clone Technique